Silent
'''Silent '''is a female Neko from Project: Neko, she is not a girl you want to piss off, well unless you wanna get hurt. She is in her 5th form. Project: Neko Silent was part of Project: Neko when it first started, she enjoyed being in the project until she found out they all were just cheap warriors. And that is where she came up with the idea for a break out. After the break out Silent and what few friends she had left went their own ways, she meets up with Alice Macan from time to time and helps Robert Naylor when he needs help Spirit hunting , she was at one point a stripper. Her different forms As said Silent is in her 5th form each of the forms before it though where different. 1st - Would take things hard, reguardless of what it was, always focused on the goal, was killed by a pack of human/wolves. 2nd - Was a very playful girl, a bit too playful. 3rd - Was a stripper, loved to let people see her body. 4th - Was a milltary girl, she was a sniper and also the best shot in the unit also followed the millitary proacalls to the letter, was killed in a ambush. Relationships Silent has made a lot of relationships with many people. Male *Drag - Lover, does like to have a lot of fun with him. *Robert - Is kinda a friend but hates him over something that happened during Project: Neko, hasn't told anybody it. *Joey Hawker - Finds him cute and fun, has teached him a few moves for looking after his wife. Mainly how to give a Neko a purrfect massage. (pun intended) Female *Layla - Finds her cute and a friend, wants to get to know her more. *Clea - Finds her for some reason funny and a friend, wants to get to know her more. *Luna - A friend, has had some girl on girl action with her. *Kitty "Long claws" Rose - a rule book follower. Reminds her of her 4th form. Spirit Hunting "Getting careless Robert, nothing new there." - Silent to Robert after shooting a spirit that almost took over his body. During peace time Silent works with Robert while Spirit Hunting most of the time watching Robert's back. She uses a S model Sniper Rifle and a S model Bolt Pistol, she has stopped helping Robert due to her having a family. Silent had a spirit called Ruby live in her head, Ruby was good company for Silent but Ruby now has a wolf body but is still a spirit. Catgirl.jpg.w560h420.jpg|Silent in a tree after the break out. 1st form. Konachan.com - 77842 animal ears blue hair catgirl japanese clothes kiryuu hina kiryuu sakuya neko koi.jpg|Silent. (far back) 1st form. hina_by_kitsuneyin-d52fvob.jpg|Silent with her Sniper Rifle and Katana. 5th form Meeting Dragovich Silent meet Drag during the Vampire war while she was a spy, she made up lies that she has killed five Space Marine Termintors on her own and that she don't die earning her the nickname "Not killable Silent", Silent thought Drag would be like most Vampires she meet showing full respect to Jill like how Space Marines will die for the God-Emperor, but she was shocked to find that Drag wasn't, Silent give him some pleasure which Nekos are known to be good at giving, she sometimes wonders how she fell for him. Silent and Drag have had a baby Neko called Valvoline. Eye colour showing her mood Silent can let people know what mood she's in by her eye color. *Red - Rage. *Srimon - Anger. *Pink - Happy. *Blue - Unsure about something. *Light blue - Worried. *Dark blue - Scared. *Green - Her normal eye color. *Light green - Having a flashback. *Brown - A fake eye color. *Grey - A fake eye color. Category:Military Category:Neko Category:Female Category:Shotgun